


Stargazing

by Tridraconeus



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Human Revenant (Apex Legends), M/M, Rubber Ducks, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28816281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tridraconeus/pseuds/Tridraconeus
Summary: “You know me. Corporate drone by day,thisby night.”“Andminetonight,” Revenant reminded him, tugging him up from the couch by the upper arm.“And yours tonight,” Tae Joon echoed, more amused than anything else at Revenant’s insistence. It used to be a battle to get Tae Joon to put down his tech and spend the night together, and several wordless, huffy arguments later Tae Joon figured out that Revenant got pissy when he feltignored,so now they had a once-weekly ritual of… something.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Revenant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluwulmao](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluwulmao/gifts).



> written for blueneotic! cryptorev religion.

Revenant found himself looking forward to these nights more than nearly anything. It was strange, how quickly it had grown on him— how eagerly he separated himself from his work, showered and performed some strange variant of _dressing up_. Tae Joon was waiting for him in the living room downstairs. He’d be on his laptop, maybe, furiously typing away and deep in _some_ conspiracy or program. He only shut it down and set it aside when they spent time together. 

It was so easy to _reflect_ on the man. Revenant noticed a smile on his reflection and idly shook his head, straightening his vest and combing his hair back with his fingers. Blunt, but useful tools; and _lethal._ Tae Joon had known what his hands could do long before they fell into bed together, and far before they moved in. Before Tae Joon’s toothbrush appeared by his sink; before Tae Joon’s laptop gained an extra charger that plugged into the table outlet and never left. Before quiet nights became _shared,_ and never quite as quiet ever again. 

He took a breath at the stairs before descending, glancing outside to the faintest sliver of sun disappearing between the cityscape. Tae Joon’s typing reached halfway up the stairs, and Revenant’s footsteps gained a purposeful weight. Almost all the way down and the typing had ceased entirely, followed by a muted _click_ and the laptop being set on the table next to a potted plant. 

Tae Joon had dressed up too, in his own way. His suit jacket from his day job was hung neatly by the door and instead he was wearing a mint green cable-knit sweater over his white button-down and black slacks. The sweater was roughly the same shade as the bonsai growing on the sill above the kitchen window, well-worn enough to be wondrously soft to the touch. Tae Joon ran cold; the apartment was constantly _freezing_ to accommodate for his obscene collection of electronics; so a besweatered, bundled-up Tae Joon was a common sight. When it was his turn to do laundry, Revenant pulled the sweater from the wash before it could be ruined in the dryer; it didn’t have a tag. 

“Busy?” He asked drily, fixing eyes properly on Tae Joon on the couch. The hacker gestured to the setup around them, long since having gotten over his bashfulness at the sheer density of tech. It wasn’t quite a server farm, but it was substantial. He was doing _something—_ he always was— but Revenant only rarely understood. He was a hitman, not a programmer. Whatever Tae Joon was doing his ignorance was likely a blessing. Sometimes Tae Joon tried to explain his day’s work and Revenant found his eyes glazing over.

“You know me. Corporate drone by day, _this_ by night.” 

“And _mine_ tonight,” Revenant reminded him, tugging him up from the couch by the upper arm.

“And yours tonight,” Tae Joon echoed, more amused than anything else at Revenant’s insistence. It used to be a battle to get Tae Joon to put down his tech and spend the night together, and several wordless, huffy arguments later Tae Joon figured out that Revenant got pissy when he felt _ignored,_ so now they had a once-weekly ritual of… something. Like a fussy plant that threatened to wilt without proper attention. 

Whatever. If Tae Joon didn’t care, he wouldn’t bother. 

Revenant led him up the stairs, then up another level to the roof. He’d set blankets down earlier over dragging up chairs, and Tae Joon had been sitting in a chair enough for a day. 

“The sky is beautiful tonight,” Tae Joon ventured. 

“Mhm.” Revenant liked talking with Tae Joon, but he could appreciate silence just as well. Neither of them liked people who had to fill silence up with meaningless chatter; there had been many happy nights with Tae Joon at his computer and Revenant cleaning his weapons or reviewing floor plans before Revenant retired to bed and Tae Joon followed, _much_ later. 

This, though, was good. The sky _was_ beautiful and Revenant knew what he really meant by it.

“I have a gift for you.”

Tae Joon did not often betray strong emotion, but Revenant couldn’t hold back a laugh at how pure terror flickered across his face. 

“Our anniversary is in two months. Your _birthday_ is in three. This is just a gift, Tae Joon. Relax.”

Tae Joon’s cheeks pinked and he rubbed the back of his neck. “ _Right_. Right.”

Outside the walls of the apartment, the sounds of the city reached them. There was a surge, a roar right before midnight as clubs and lounges opened up, and then a near-silence from four to five. Then, a slow, bleary awakening at six. Revenant was familiar with the rhythm of the city. 

It was only seven now, the sun set but the sky still bright with orange and pink. 

“Here.” Revenant took pity on the flustered hacker and reached under his side of the blanket to present him with a small wrapped package. He’d long since ceased thinking about which death meant which gift; shedding blood was all too easy, and Tae Joon didn’t appreciate it when Revenant pointed it out. It wasn’t the killing, necessarily. It was the bringing him _into_ it. 

Tae Joon smiled, setting the gift on his knee and picking the tape off. His nails were trimmed short and he was having some trouble with it. Revenant could have helped— he had a pocketknife that would have made short business of the paper— but he watched how Tae Joon’s brows knit as he tried to get at the gift and decided against it. He’d be fine. 

Tae Joon snickered when the paper was away enough to reveal what was underneath. He excavated the rubber duck, balling up the paper and stuffing it in his pocket. 

“Cute.”

The duck was wearing glasses and a tie. Revenant had chosen it only partially for its resemblance to his boyfriend; partially because all the others were either too plain or too crazy.

“You told me that one of your coworkers borrowed your duck and didn’t give it back,” he explained by way of rationale. 

“Do you even know what we do with these?” Tae Joon turned the duck over in his hands, long, typist’s fingers tracing the rubber contour of the glasses and tie. Revenant snorted and resisted the urge to reach over and grab it as well.

“You talk out code to it when it… frustrates you.” He paused, lips quirking up into a smirk. He’d always been at least a little bit self-conscious of how uneven his smile was, and there wasn’t much room for smiling as a hitman; but he found himself smiling more often around Tae Joon. “I’ve heard you.”

Tae Joon snorted, hiding his mouth with a hand and setting the duck behind him. “I could get the same result explaining my code to _you_ , Rev.” 

Revenant slung an arm behind his shoulders and laid back, bringing Tae Joon down with him. Sometimes they sat together in silence until the light was entirely gone from the sky. Sometimes they’d share a pack of the tiny butter cookies Revenant loved but only bought every now and then as a treat, even though it was entirely within his means to buy as many as he wanted. Tae Joon never commented, because they’d both grown up poor; he understood. Once, Tae Joon was so exhausted he’d fallen asleep against Revenant’s shoulder and Revenant had carried him inside to bed, and he’d obsessed over the possibility of it happening again. It wasn’t that he _approved_ of Tae Joon working himself into exhaustion, but…

Tae Joon turned half on his side and wiggled a little bit to free his arms, top hand resting on Revenant’s cheek. Revenant mirrored the gesture with a hand on Tae Joon’s side. Car horns shrieked below, muffled by distance and concrete. 

“I think you’d have more fun explaining it to me,” Revenant challenged even though he’d never once understood the more complicated moving parts that Tae Joon patiently tried explaining to him— more often because Tae Joon reached a realization halfway through and returned to his computer, leaving Revenant twice as confused as when they’d started. At least fighting was easy. Martial arts— fighting, killing, survival— were intuitive to him, if not Tae Joon, and at his insistence their twice-weekly training sessions were enjoyable but a far cry from _date_ material. 

“...고마워. For the gift,” Tae Joon finally murmured. His hand was like a block of ice on Revenant’s cheek. As much as Revenant internally groused at how much of a heatsink Tae Joon was, the touch never failed to make him giddy. So much of the touch he received was violent; with Tae Joon, they had their differences and arguments but he’d long since made up his mind that he was never going to hurt him. He’d never asked the same of Tae Joon, not because he was afraid of the answer but because he was certain he didn’t have to. 

“Mhm,” Revenant responded, and settled fully to watch Tae Joon in the fading warmth of the day.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed, please consider leaving a kudos and/or a comment!


End file.
